


Amputated

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Amputation, Amputee, Coffee Shop, Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Requested, Short One Shot, prompt, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Laura got into an accident requiring her to have her arm amputated and Carmilla being the whipped little kitten she is, looks after her. Completely 100% cute domestic fluff.One-shotResquested by @elisecabello on tumblrYou can send me prompts and requests at xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.com either by ask or message.





	Amputated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisecabello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisecabello/gifts).



I still cannot believe that Carmilla has stayed with me after the accident; she could have any girl that she wanted and yet she chose to stay with me, Laura Hollis, the girl without a left hand. We had only been together for four months before it happened, we were nothing serious then and she could have easily left me but she didn’t, she stayed and that shocked me. And here is Carmilla now, helping me tie my shoes because yes, I can do it myself now with my remaining hand but I am slow, so it’s easier for someone else to do it. I have always wanted to be independent and take care of myself but Carmilla had been helping me for months now and there was something inside of me that could not tell her to stop.  


  
I hate my arm now! I hate the phantom limb. I hate the ugly reminder of what happened to me following me around. The scarring is dark and unpleasant to look at it but Carmilla kisses it when I am feeling insecure about it and reassures me about how she loves every part of me, including the scars and lack of a limb. In fact, Carmilla never seems to let my missing arm keep her from loving me.  


  
She is taking me to my favourite coffee shop like we do every Saturday morning, it has become some type of routine for us to go every week and have that time together with no distractions.  


  
Carmilla helps me into the car and buckles my seat belt, I can do it myself but it is so sweet how she goes to every length to help me and make sure that I am okay. Since the accident I cannot drive and being in cars gives me anxiety but Carmilla comforts me.  


  
“You okay?” Carmilla asks, looking at me before she starts the car, ensuring that I do not have a panic attack.  
“I think I’ll be fine this time,” I reply, “just drive slowly.”  


  
In response Carmilla nods and wraps her hand around the back of my neck, pulling me closer and lightly kisses my forehead. Then she places the key in the ignition, turning it and then placing my favourite cd in the cd player. With one hand on the steering wheel she places the other one in mine and I grasp it tightly. I can feel a slight panic coming on but when I feel uneasy I tighten my grip on Carmilla’s hand and she rubs her thumb on the back of my hand, calming me down. Carmilla is so cute and beautiful, all the time, concentrating the road but at the same time finding attention to give to me to comfort me; her brows are slightly furrowed and there are a few creases in her forehead as we run into a slight bit of traffic, Carmilla hates traffic, Carmilla hates people, Carmilla hates pretty much everyone but me.  


  
Taking a break from looking out the windscreen at the traffic Carmilla turns her head to face me and her face immediately softens, “I love you Cupcake,” she whispers, though loud enough for me to hear her clearly, “I love you so much.”  


  
“I love you too Carm,” I reply and gently kiss the spot behind her ear that she likes like a cat would, sometimes I swear that Carmilla is the human incarnate of a cat: she’s so territorial, impatient and almost purrs when she feels pleasure.  


  
Traffic starts to move again and Carmilla breathes a sigh of relief, if I would not have been here she would have almost definitely already completely lost it. Placing her hand back on the steering wheel she drives off again and we soon get to the car park a few minutes walk from the coffee shop. The coffee shop is not too close to where we live but it is definitely worth it.  


  
Carmilla helps me out of the cars and takes my hand in hers as we walk to the coffee shop, taking our time to get there; her fingers are right where they belong, in between mine. I kiss her in the spot behind her ear again and she pulls me in for a quick open mouth kiss on the lips.  


  
We walk into the coffee shop and I go sit at our usual table and Carmilla orders our usual and I wait for her to bring it over.  


  
Carmilla brings the tray over to the table and sits down before passing me my hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookie. As I take a bite of my cookie and a sip of my hot chocolate I am sure that my eyes light up with joy and excitement because Carmilla contently grins whilst staring at me.  


  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love you Cupcake?” Carmilla asks even though she clearly knows the answer is yes.  


  
“You might have said it a few times Carm, and I love you too,” I reply, “you’re so whipped.”  


  
“Hey!” She says, hitting my shoulder playfully and carefully, ensuring she does not hurt me, “and it’s because I love you so much and I just want to make sure you know it.”


End file.
